


Fluffy and Strong

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: When Shien tells Brian that he has a crush on Haru, while it does catch him by surprise, he decides to help him win Haru's heart by providing the necessary information. He does also seek help from Shiho, Ren and Makoto as well as to not make a fool of himself.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Original Character(s), Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Fluffy and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is centered around Shien and his love for Haru. You may be asking why this is. That's because when I first got introduced to Persona 5, I used to love Haru and thought she was best girl. That was before I eventually gave into Makoto, but I thought the idea of giving my OCs some of my characteristics would be fun. And I still kinda still have a soft spot for Haru as I do with Shiho. Don't judge me!! 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!

It's been a week since Brian's disaster at the Culture Festival. And the others didn't let him ever forget that day. They sometimes teased him and gave him sympathy for it, but safe to say, that wasn't one of Brian's best moments. And he knew that for a fact. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to forget it, he always found something that would remind him of that mistake, while that day ended positively for him.

However, it also had an effect on someone else: Shien. He admitted he had a crush on a third year of Shujin and has since been asked constantly on what he meant by that. Even now, ever since he first started at Shujin Academy, he still gets asked by Ann or Ryuji about that. But he always says the same thing to everyone:

"It's a secret now and forever you prick."

He was never good at socializing with others. He seemed like a jerk but only because he didn't know them very well. Other than Brian and Shiho, Shien didn't have many friends. But every now and then, he opens up more to Ren and Makoto, since they felt like he was more than what he was. Shien slowly but surely was growing more and more imminent with the young couple every day. However, one person seemed to always make his attention draw elsewhere. And he's had his eye on her for a while now every since the Culture Festival.

And that person was Haru Okumura.

Shien was reluctant to accept it, but he slowly began to notice how tense he would get every time he saw her walking or talking to her teammates. It's almost like how tense Brian would get when he was around Shiho or how tense Makoto would get when she was around Ren. The kinda tense that made his heart run wild. While he knew he would never keep it a secret, his non-social personality made it more difficult to approach Haru.

So one morning, he decided to tell his best friend what was going on with him. They were getting ready for school when Brian noticed Shien was getting tense.

"What's up?" He asked his friend.

"T-There's something I need your help with." Shien groaned.

"Sure. I'm always happy to help." Brian said.

"Look, remember all the countless times you asked me what I meant by what I said back at that Group Date Cafe?" Shien asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Brian replied.

"W-We-Well....I thought it's time I tell you what I meant." Shien sucked.

Brian was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected for Shien to tell him what his little secret was himself. But it was one of those things best friends always shared and kept between them.

"Okay......" Shien breathed in and out.

"What did you mean by that?" Brian asked for like the hundredth time.

"I h-have a c-crush on Ha.....on Ha........Harh......" Shien couldn't force the name out of his mouth.

"Come on. Who's this you have a crush on?" Brian said.

"On Ha.....Hah.....Harh......Haeh......"

"Ham? Harp? Hag? Hall?"

"Hah......Harh.....Harh......"

"Come on, man! Spit it out!" Brian said.

"Rgh.....HARU!!!!" Shien shouted.

"H-Haru!? Like for real!?" Brian asked.

"Yes. I have a crush on Haru." Shien finally said, his face was the up most red it could be.

"Damn. I gotta say not a bad choice. But...why her exactly?" Brian asked.

"Because......she's my type. Soft and honest. Strong willed. And she just looks good. Nothing in the world would compare to her." Shien said.

'If only you knew Haru in the Metaverse.' Brian thought. Haru was certainly very different as Noir than she is really.

"So...I wanna ask for your help! Please Brian! I'm desperate!" Shien pleaded.

"Say no more, buckaroo." Brian said.

"Really!?" Shien said.

"You know who you're talking to? I'm Hero of the Phantom Thieves. And we'll make sure that Haru's heart is stolen for you." Brian said.

"Thank you! So much!" Shien said.

"Hey. What are best friends for?" Brian said.

"So...what do I do?" Shien asked.

"Uhh......"

"You really don't have any advice for this!? None whatsoever!?" Shien yelled.

"Well I'm not the one who confessed first. Sorry." Brian said.

"I'm doomed." Shien sulked.

"Hey! Don't lose hope that fast! I'm sure I can give you.....Oh! I'll give you moral support!" Brian said.

"Define "moral support." Shien said.

"If we ever go in the Metaverse and if I catch Haru not doing anything, I'll set you up for the kill." Brian said.

"Like that'll do any good!" Shien rebuttaled.

"Trust me. I'm good at setting up the kill." Brian said.

"Ugh....why'd it come to this?" Shien sulked.

"Shit! We're gonna be late!! Book it!" Brian yelled as the two of them raced out of their apartment.

All day, Shien couldn't think of anything besides the "moral support" that Brian was offering. What good will "setting up the kill" do for him? He tried his hardest not to think all that much about it, but in his head, he could see him getting rejected.

"Fuck..." Shien sulked.

Then, he caught a whiff of someone who could help him. It was Shiho. She was talking with Ann by her locker. He thought about it for awhile. He remembered that Brian said he wasn't the first to confess his feelings for Shiho. So if asked her, he could get a better chance of setting up for the kill. So, with that in mind, he bravely approached the girls.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Oh. Hi, Shien-san." Shiho said.

"Hello, Shiho. May I have a moment of your time?" Shien asked.

"Sure." Shiho said. "I'll talk to later Ann." She said to her friend as the two of them went up to the roof.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Shiho asked.

"I....need your help." Shien said.

"Oh, sure. What's the problem?" Shiho asked.

"I'm confident Brian didn't tell you, but if he did, then I'll confirm it for you." Shien said.

"Brian hasn't told me anything about you." Shiho said.

"Good. Then I'll tell you this once...I....have....a crush....on... Haru..." Shien managed to say.

"Aw. Shien...that's cute. Have you told her?" Shiho said.

"See...that's where I need help. I'm worried that if it comes out wrong, I'll get downright rejected. Brian offered to help, but you know him. So...can you please help me?" Shien begged.

"Not that confident in yourself, huh?" Shiho asked.

"Not at all." Shien groaned.

"Well that's your first step. Getting more brave." Shiho said.

"Huh?" Shien asked.

"Having all the more confidence in yourself should be where you start. Once you get that down, it'll take away from the stress and anxiety and make the confession go a lot more smooth." Shiho told the boy.

"That so? Well, I guess I have nothing to lose other than my sanity." Shien said.

"Just tell yourself that you're gonna be fine. That's what I did when I....confessed to.....Brian..." Shiho blushed at the end.

"So I gotta be more proud of myself and not let the nerves get to me. Okay." Shien nodded.

"While you're at it, why not give her something to symbolize your crush on her?" Shiho advised.

"Only thing I can give her is either a rose or ring." Shien sighed.

"The rose should work. Okumura-senpai is always happy about flowers." Shiho said.

"Okay. Then the rose it shall be." Shien said.

"Good. How do feel now?" Shiho asked.

"Still nervous but more confident." Shien admitted.

"That's a start. Don't worry. You got this, Shien-san." Shiho cheered.

"Yeah. I got this." Shien to himself.

"Oh! It's almost time for classes to resume! Bye, Shien. And good luck!" Shiho said as she ran down the stairs.

"I'mma need the luck of God if I'm gonna succeed." Shien sulked.

After classes were over, Shien waited for Brian to get out of his classroom so they could go home. Brian has a tendency to stay after classes for extra studies. That ticked off Shien. But this gave him ample time to get more help on his crush problem. So, he walked away from Brian's class and headed for the student council room. He was sure that Ren and Makoto could help him. They were dating after all.

He arrived at the door and looked. Indeed, Ren and Makoto were in there. So, Shien knocked out the door, hoping for a response.

"It's open." Makoto's voice said.

Shien opened the door and walked in. Ren and Makoto were surprised to see him here but were happy he was being more social.

"Hi." Shien said. "Hope I'm not bothering you right now."

"No. It's fine." Ren said. "Please. Take a seat."

Shien sat at the end of the table, across from Ren and next to Makoto.

"Is there something wrong, Shien?" Makoto asked.

"Well........yeah. Big time." Shien said.

"Did something happen?" Ren asked.

"No. Nothing happened to me. But I do need help." Shien said.

"Of course. What's the problem?" Makoto asked.

"You're friends with Haru Okumura, right?" Shien asked.

"Yeah. Why's that?" Makoto said.

"Well.......I.....wanted to know....if you could help me....with the crush I have on her." Shien was getting more confident with telling people his secret.

"A c-crush....on Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Well I'll be damned. No wonder you were so tense around her." Ren said.

"A-And seeing as you two are a c-couple, I thought you might have s-some advice for dealing with this?" Shien asked.

"Oh.......y-you really mean that, don't you?" Makoto said.

"I'd be saying otherwise." Shien said.

"Okay. This isn't a problem." Ren said.

"Ren!?" Makoto blushed.

"So you'll help me!?" Shien asked desperately.

"Yeah. Me and Makoto have been for the past week. So this should be no different." Ren said.

"You don't know what this means to me!! Thanks!!" Shien said.

"Hold on! Slow down! Ren, why are so quick to jump the gun!?" Makoto said.

"Why not? I feel sorry for the guy." Ren said.

"Okay! So...what have you got to tell me?" Shien asked.

"First, you need to play it cool. Get to know what it is you're dealing with." Ren said.

"Play cool and get to know her." Shien repeated.

"Next, try and see what you have in common. That part is essential for winning her heart." Ren continued.

"Find common interests." Shien repeated.

"Once you got that down, I suggest you probably take her someplace where you two can be alone. Gives you more space and takes away from the stress of someone hearing you." Ren went on.

"Take her somewhere quiet and unpopulated." Shien repeated.

"And then, you wrap things up with confessing your feelings for her and she'll hopefully will show you hers." Ren finished.

"Confess and hope." Shien repeated. "Wait..WHAT!?"

"One of life's many gambles, my friend. Gotta wish for the better." Ren said.

"I don't think you should've told him that." Makoto sighed.

"So it's basically luck at the draw if I get her heart?" Shien asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Ren said.

"I'm screwed." Shien sulked in defeat.

"Hold on! You still have hope. You just have to tell yourself that you'll be fine and you won't regret it." Makoto told him.

"Yeah. Okay" Shien said.

"Shien! You in there!?" Brian's voice said.

"Looks like I gotta go." Shien said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Good luck." Ren said.

"I'mma need it." Shien sighed.

He walked out of the council room and found Brian looking down the hallway.

"What is it?" Shien said.

"Look." Brian nudged.

Shien looked where Brian was looking and saw what he practically dreaded at this point.

There, down the hall, was Haru Okumura.

"Good luck, bro." Brian said, patting his friend of the back and walking away.

"No wait! Hold up!" Shien said, but Brian was already gone from sight. "Shit."

Shien plucked up the small amount of courage he had and walked towards Haru. He could feel the sweat tingling down his spine. He'd told himself not the let his nerves get to him, but he didn't have it in him to do it. Too much had happened to lead up to this moment.

"H-Hey, Haru-senpai." Shien said to her.

"Oh. Hello, Shien-kun." Haru said.

"W-Were you doing anything right now?" Shien asked.

"Not at the moment. I was just about to head to the roof for something." Haru said. "Would you like to join me?"

"O-Oh. Yeah sure." Shien said.

Shien followed Haru up to the roof, where she showed him her garden. Shien was surprised to see how well kept it was, despite it being at a high school.

"You did this all by yourself?" Shien asked.

"Well, I do get help from Ren-kun and Mako-chan every now and then. But overall the majority of this garden was me." Haru said.

"You seem to have your hands full. I'm glad you get help." Shien said.

"So am I. It's something I always wanted to do. Have my own little garden." Haru said.

"On a school rooftop?" Shien asked.

"I know it's not the most ideal location for such, but I know it can manage. Especially with all the help it's getting." Haru said, cheerfully.

"I'm sure this will be a great garden." Shien said.

"Do you like gardening, Shien-kun?" Haru asked.

"I actually have a good amount of gardening field guides back at my place. I don't usually do and gardening but reading the guides is a good past time." Shien said.

"Is that so? So do you know much about gardening?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. I've read them so much that it's basically burned in my brain." Shien said.

"Wow. I didn't know how dedicated you are to this." Haru said.

"Just bored really." Shien sighed.

"Then would you care to help me with this garden?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. You bet. I was just wondering what I should do with all the field guides I've collected over the years." Shien said.

"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll do just as well as you are, Shien-kun." Haru said.

"Really?" Shien asked.

"Absolutely" Haru nodded.

"Wow. Thanks." Shien said. Things were going well so far.

"Oh. By the way, there's something I should tell you." Haru said.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, I was talking with Ryuji-kun and Ann-chan. And they brought up something quite sudden." Haru said.

"What was it about?" Shien asked.

"It was about the Culture Festival a week ago. They wouldn't stop talking about you. They told me how you told them off every time they asked about what you specifically meant when we asked about your crush." Haru went on.

"Oh boy." Shien sighed.

"And Ryuji-kun said something to me about that." Haru said.

"What did he say?" Shien asked.

"T-That I.....like you..." Haru said, slightly blushing.

"S-Say what!?" Shien suddenly tensed up.

"Goodness, why would he say that?"

'This is it. It's all or nothing here!' Shien thought.

"Why do you think, Shien-kun?" Haru asked.

"Well.....I wouldn't say he's particularly wrong." Shien said.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Haru asked.

"I.....I like you too, Haru." Shien said, getting the weight of his chest.

"Huh!?" Haru suddenly looked at Shien, eyes wide as plates. "Oh, I, um... Do you... really mean that?"

"H-Hell yeah." Shien said quietly.

"I-I see." Haru said.

'Oh boy. Here it comes.' Shien regrettably thought.

"So... it wasn't just me."

Shien paused altogether and looked at Haru with all confusion and embarrassment. Did he hear that right!? Haru actually felt the same about him!? He didn't know what to make of this. His brain was malfunctioning hard.

"Wh-Di-I-Uh-Bu-Um-Eh-Gu-Ya-HUH!?" Shien found it incredibly hard to speak all of a sudden.

"You know..." Haru continued, "At first, I thought I was asking you for help because of what you told me..."

".........."

"But I think really...it's because I want to spend time with you." Haru said. "Oh! I guess I'm already getting better at saying what I think."

"Uh....."

"F-For some reason... just looking at you gives me butterflies." Haru said.

"I'm so confused! What just happened!? What's going on!?" Shien finally spoke.

"Shien-kun..."

"........."

"I'm so full of emotion... I doubt I could even drink coffee right now." Haru said, playfully.

"Uh......sure.." Shien said. His brain was completely off.

"I'm glad you told me about your feelings. I was worried that you wouldn't like me. But I think you were thinking the same, no?" Haru asked the boy.

"I.....couldn't stop thinking about it." Shien sheepishly admitted.

"Oh. Come here." Haru said, opening her arms.

Shien wasted no time and flew into her arms. He was in a roller coaster of emotions. His heart was racing wildly. He had no words to describe how he felt.

"I guess you had these feelings for a while now." Haru said.

"Yeah. Just about." Shien replied.

"Oh! I should really start heading home now! Everyone's probably wondering where I am!" Haru said.

"Just a litter longer." Shien said.

"Hmm... I suppose I could spare a few more minutes." Haru said.

"As long as we're together, anytime is right." Shien said.

"Indeed." Haru nodded.

_I'm now in a relationship with Haru. There's no turning back now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Want to see more of this? Check out my other fanfics as well!! You'll have a blast reading them!! 
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
